


I Hate You - Chapter 3

by bikoshark



Series: I Hate You [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikoshark/pseuds/bikoshark
Summary: This chapter as mostly filler for my hiatus from writing, but worked well in my favor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter as mostly filler for my hiatus from writing, but worked well in my favor.

“Maybe you should’ve asked about the side-effects of having a brain-mate.” Cipher said, standing behind you as you looked at yourself in the mirror, your hair matted and bruises forming along your ribs and hips, which were poking out as if trying to escape from your body. 

“How did this…” you said, your hand resting on your stomach, inverted from your ribs. Cipher reached around you, his hands outlining your ribs.

“Your perception of time messed up, so you ate once a day, and now you’re like this,” He gestures to the mirror. “Hideous.” He smiled, he seemed pleased with what he had sculpted out of you. He then chuckled. “Okay that’s enough of that,” He snapped his fingers, and you were back to normal. You were no longer a skeleton, and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “That’s not why I woke you up from your beauty sleep.”

The atmosphere of the room grew cold and serious. Goosebumps crawled up your arms and legs and you anticipated his next words. “Do you know how long I’ve been in your head?” What a stupid question, you almost laugh. You barely knew how old you were at this point. “7 months. Happy birthday by the way.” Your breath hitches in your throat. Seven months. Birthday? How old were you? “I’m kidding. I have no clue when your birthday is. When is it?”

You open your mouth to speak, to answer. But nothing comes out. “I…” You breathe. “Being with you has made me forget who the fuck I am.” Cipher let out a hearty laugh. 

“I didn’t care, anyway. That just means you’re my property. Isn’t that great, pumpkin?” You don’t care. “Anyways. Here’s what I need from you, listen carefully.”

“You are just a vessel,” He begins. “Messing with you has been fun, but you’re so predictable now. It’s hilarious, you pull a few strings and suddenly a person reacts exactly how you want them to.” You growl. 

“Are you p-”

“‘-Proud of yourself’? Yes, actually, I am.” He finished for you. “But stop changing the subject. Here’s what’s important;” He sits back in the air, floating up. “A decade ago, my body was turned to stone.” He begins. “Or maybe just last summer? I don’t know. The point is, I was turned to stone, my body, at least. I managed to get out with only a quarter of my abilities left. And now, by weakening you to the point of near death and getting to know you, I have full power over you.”

“You’re going to take a bus to a place called Gravity Falls, in Oregon.” Oregon isn’t too far from where you are. It wouldn’t take long to get there, but it’s not like you have a choice. “You’ll rent out a cabin or something, and you’ll go through the woods until you find my body.” He leaned back in a less serious manner, now, his hands behind his head. “I’ve already bought your plane ticket. First class! You have a lot of money you don’t use, anyways. Now you just have to pack and we’re ready to go.”

“Why should I?” You asked, staring at him through the mirror you stood in front of. This caught him off guard, he stared holes into the back of your head.

“Because you’re my vessel, and you have no choice.” He stopped staring at you, as if the argument were over suddenly. Anger built up in you, you raised your arm and threw a fist at the mirror, shards sitting on your now-bloodied knuckles. Bill scoffed. You picked up the biggest glass shard you could find and turned around, pointing it at Bill. 

“And you’re weak.” You grumbled. He let out a laugh, pointing at the glass shard. “You think that will hurt me? Oh, you’re sad. Come on, pack up your stuff.” In only a few seconds of thinking, you turned the glass shard to your neck, letting it poke into you slightly, a small drip of blood leaking. Bill’s laugh slowly trailed off. You went off his script.

“You wouldn’t.” Although the sentence was a statement, he seemed unsure.

“I have nothing to lose.” You stated, your face remaining calm and collected, and you wondered if you were truly going to do it. It seemed like at any time a muscle in your hand would twitch and you’d be dead in an instant. You instead focused on the blood from your neck mixing into the blood on your knuckles.

The demon’s head tilted downwards. He seemed defeated. “What is it that you want, exactly?” His voice was laced with anger and annoyance, but most importantly, defeat.

“What do you plan to do when you get your body, Cipher?”

“I plan to conquer.” His answer was less than 5 words, there were no flirtatious remarks, there were no useless nicknames. He’s going off his script. You’ve won.

“Let me conquer with you.” Bill’s head snapped upwards, staring into your eyes. His line was ‘are you fucking stupid?’, but it seems he’s forgotten the words. You give him a cue. “Or,” You grip the glass shard harder. “You can come die with me. What was that thing about Egyptian demons and failed pacts and Anubis? Maybe you’d prefer that-”

“Fine.” He says. You smile and drop the glass shard.

You head to the bathroom to clean up the trails of blood on you. “Maybe you should’ve asked about the side-effects of having a brain-mate.”


	2. I Hate You - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14/9/17 [0:19] Long awaited new chapter. I'm actually relatively excited to finish this. I have a pretty ok story-line in mind for this. Thank you for all the lovely comments on the last few chapters that helped my finish writing this chapter.

I didn’t take long for the two of you to reach Oregon, and Bill didn’t waste a second trying to find his body. Not only is Gravity Falls an intensely obscure town in Oregon, Bill has no recognition of where it was, besides the fact that it was in Oregon. And surrounded in trees. Well, Oregon is big and over 48% of the entire state is covered in national forests. Not only did Cipher not know, but all the people you two had passed by that you had asked about the town were unaware of it’s existence. The most you got out of people was a glance towards something else, or looking down at their shoes before sheepishly avoiding your question.

“Excuse me sir,” You once said, not forgetting your manners. The burly lumberjack turned towards you, propping his axe on his shoulder. He didn’t question you walking into his backyard.

“Yes?” He asked in response.

“Could you point me in the direction of Gravity Falls?” You asked, and almost as if on cue, the man turned his attention towards an imaginary bird.

“I...uh...I’ve never heard of it. Are you sure it’s in Oregon?” He asked, scratching his beard. Bill stood behind you, and he rolled his eyes, unamused. ”Cheeky little bugger.” he hissed, and from the lack of response from the lumberjack, you assumed he couldn’t see or hear Bill, which would explain why he was in his triangular form instead of his shadowy form like he typically is. "Hey, sweetie, ask if he knows where Roadkill County is instead.” 

“Yes, I believe it’s in Roadkill County? Do you know where that is?” The man scratched his dark brown beard and let out a very, very nervous chuckle.

“Roadkill county? Sounds fake, are you pulling my leg?” Your gaze shifted left, as if trying to communicate with Cipher on what to ask next. He, however, was too busy trying hopelessly to make the man’s heart stop beating, something he can’t do without his physical form. “Listen, I really need to get back to-”

Bill snapped his fingers and you lost control of your lips and the words coming out of it. “Sorry, pumpkin. We have to go. Thanks for wasting our time.” The man stared at you in surprise, and he gripped his axe as if he were about to swing at you. Despite Bill’s god-complex, he can’t make you strong enough to win in a fight between the hulk and his axe, so you quickly turned and put up the hood of your hoodie while your legs quickened in pace.

A week passes and you manage to sneak into, get lost, camp in, and escape 10 of the 361 state parks of Oregon. Bill was growing impatient and you were growing restless and hungry, snacking on about 5 cereal bars and a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as the days go by. Your stomach growled and your hair stuck to your neck with mud, dirt, and sweat. You were in need of a shower and some good food. The things you’d give for a shower and some good food.

“Hm.” Bill says, looking back at the trail that the two of you have circled back to. “I guess it’s not here.” He has to double and then triple take before deciding that the two of you had trespassed enough through this state park. He turned towards you as you packed up your sleeping bag, it was miraculous that he even allowed you to sleep for 3 hours each night. “Onto the next one, lovebug!” He declared, looking at the notebook you had filled with state parks, and crossing off the one you two were currently at.

“Cipher,” You started, looking at him.

“I have a first and middle name, if you’d like to call me anything besides that.” He said, smiling. Hypocrite.

“Cipher,” You repeated, a bit louder this time. “I’m tired. I smell. I’m hungry. I-”

“-don’t care, hon.” Bill interrupted, patting you on your shoulder. “Our deal was to find my body, not to find a five-star resort, sing lullabies, and then find my body.” You narrowed your eyes at this, looking at him, waiting for him to say more. But it seemed he had nothing else. You looked at the wrapper of your last strawberry cereal bar.

“I don’t know if you realize this, but humans die from starvation. They also die from fatigue. They also die from lack of hygiene. You know what'll kill a human faster than those? All three of those combined. I could be dead tomorrow, and then what would you do to find your body?” You saw him contemplate it, but you already knew the answer. Anubis was like the big scary step father for Bill, and he wouldn’t want to see a broken pact. You sighed again, knowing that you needed his confirmation before taking any course of action.

“Just two days, Cipher. I get it, you want to find your body. But, it’s nearing summer,” Bill’s eyes glistened at the word ‘summer’. He had gotten an idea, but you ignored this and continued. “It’s not like we’re on a time limit. I just need energy to-”

“You know what?” Bill asked, his famous rhetorical question. He placed his hands on his hips "hips", or whatever you call the slopes of a triangle. You probably learned this in Geometry. “You’re right. You deserve a break.” His smile turned sadistic, something that happened quite often but...this time it seemed different. His shape shifted into the shadowy human silhouette with bony limbs, creating a sense of fear in you. “It is nearing summer, after all.”


	3. I Hate You - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill doesn't get how humans work. The fuck is "fatigue"?

I didn’t take long for the two of you to reach Oregon, and Bill didn’t waste a second trying to find his body. Not only is Gravity Falls an intensely obscure town in Oregon, Bill has no recognition of where it was, besides the fact that it was in Oregon. And surrounded in trees. Well, Oregon is big and over 48% of the entire state is covered in national forests. Not only did Cipher not know, but all the people you two had passed by that you had asked about the town were unaware of it’s existence. The most you got out of people was a glance towards something else, or looking down at their shoes before sheepishly avoiding your question.

“Excuse me sir,” You once said, not forgetting your manners. The burly lumberjack turned towards you, propping his axe on his shoulder. He didn’t question you walking into his backyard.

“Yes?” He asked in response.

“Could you point me in the direction of Gravity Falls?” You asked, and almost as if on cue, the man turned his attention towards an imaginary bird.

“I...uh...I’ve never heard of it. Are you sure it’s in Oregon?” He asked, scratching his beard. Bill stood behind you, and he rolled his eyes, unamused. ”Cheeky little bugger.” he hissed, and from the lack of response from the lumberjack, you assumed he couldn’t see or hear Bill, which would explain why he was in his triangular form instead of his shadowy form like he typically is. "Hey, sweetie, ask if he knows where Roadkill County is instead.” 

“Yes, I believe it’s in Roadkill County? Do you know where that is?” The man scratched his dark brown beard and let out a very, very nervous chuckle.

“Roadkill county? Sounds fake, are you pulling my leg?” Your gaze shifted left, as if trying to communicate with Cipher on what to ask next. He, however, was too busy trying hopelessly to make the man’s heart stop beating, something he can’t do without his physical form. “Listen, I really need to get back to-”

Bill snapped his fingers and you lost control of your lips and the words coming out of it. “Sorry, pumpkin. We have to go. Thanks for wasting our time.” The man stared at you in surprise, and he gripped his axe as if he were about to swing at you. Despite Bill’s god-complex, he can’t make you strong enough to win in a fight between the hulk and his axe, so you quickly turned and put up the hood of your hoodie while your legs quickened in pace.

A week passes and you manage to sneak into, get lost, camp in, and escape 10 of the 361 state parks of Oregon. Bill was growing impatient and you were growing restless and hungry, snacking on about 5 cereal bars and a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as the days go by. Your stomach growled and your hair stuck to your neck with mud, dirt, and sweat. You were in need of a shower and some good food. The things you’d give for a shower and some good food.

“Hm.” Bill says, looking back at the trail that the two of you have circled back to. “I guess it’s not here.” He has to double and then triple take before deciding that the two of you had trespassed enough through this state park. He turned towards you as you packed up your sleeping bag, it was miraculous that he even allowed you to sleep for 3 hours each night. “Onto the next one, lovebug!” He declared, looking at the notebook you had filled with state parks, and crossing off the one you two were currently at.

“Cipher,” You started, looking at him.

“I have a first and middle name, if you’d like to call me anything besides that.” He said, smiling. Hypocrite.

“Cipher,” You repeated, a bit louder this time. “I’m tired. I smell. I’m hungry. I-”

“-don’t care, hon.” Bill interrupted, patting you on your shoulder. “Our deal was to find my body, not to find a five-star resort, sing lullabies, and then find my body.” You narrowed your eyes at this, looking at him, waiting for him to say more. But it seemed he had nothing else. You looked at the wrapper of your last strawberry cereal bar.

“I don’t know if you realize this, but humans die from starvation. They also die from fatigue. They also die from lack of hygiene. You know what'll kill a human faster than those? All three of those combined. I could be dead tomorrow, and then what would you do to find your body?” You saw him contemplate it, but you already knew the answer. Anubis was like the big scary step father for Bill, and he wouldn’t want to see a broken pact. You sighed again, knowing that you needed his confirmation before taking any course of action.

“Just two days, Cipher. I get it, you want to find your body. But, it’s nearing summer,” Bill’s eyes glistened at the word ‘summer’. He had gotten an idea, but you ignored this and continued. “It’s not like we’re on a time limit. I just need energy to-”

“You know what?” Bill asked, his famous rhetorical question. He placed his hands on his hips "hips", or whatever you call the slopes of a triangle. You probably learned this in Geometry. “You’re right. You deserve a break.” His smile turned sadistic, something that happened quite often but...this time it seemed different. His shape shifted into the shadowy human silhouette with bony limbs, creating a sense of fear in you. “It is nearing summer, after all.”


	4. I Hate You - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm look out there are talks of maggots and blood

Over the counter paying isn’t very common when it comes to buying a cabin that resembled an Air B&B, especially in cash, so how Cipher managed to get you a cabin that closely resembled a 5 star resort log home with served breakfast was odd. It was like a bed and breakfast but with an entire cabin in the woods to yourself. Well, yourself and a demon. 

The trip to the cabin was anxiety inducing. You walked in whatever direction Bill made you go with no idea where you were headed. Upon arrival, you didn’t even have the mind to thank Bill or question how he got it. You immediately sprinted inside and took a shower, a warm one at that. You couldn’t hear him, but you could definitely feel Cipher’s eyes looking at you. You were frankly surprised that he wasn’t there to make deprecating comments on your body, but you weren’t making any sorts of complaints on the fact.

Once done with your shower(Which was quite long, around 30 minutes. No one can blame you though, the water was warm and the soap smelt lovely), you were torn between sleeping and making something to eat. You checked the fridge and the cupboard and there was food and ingredients, just enough to make some chili and soup for the night. Though you wouldn’t have the energy to make, eat, and enjoy the food.

You had decided it was best to at least nap before cooking a big meal, so you turned on the television — while having trouble with the remote, reminding yourself of your grandparents — made a ham sandwich, and sat on the far end of the couch. The show on the television wasn’t very interesting, in fact, you weren’t even paying all that much attention, but it would help to fall asleep to some white noise, so you kept it on as you ate.

Once finishing your sandwich, your eyelids began lowering and you felt yourself dozing off. Almost at the brink of falling asleep, you felt someone walk behind you and stand there, doing nothing. Through fear, you jumped up and tried to grab something, anything, to defend yourself of any threat, before realizing it was just the demon parasite. 

Only thing was, not only was he in a form that resembled a homosapien, he was also shirtless. “It’s hot.” He said to you, and your eyebrows furrowed and you turned to face the large screen again, not tired enough to fall back asleep and not awake enough to deal with Cipher’s shenanigans. He sat down on the open seat cushion next to you and you thought about what he had said. It didn’t feel hot, in fact, it felt cold. You couldn’t remember the last time you had genuinely felt warm, it must’ve been a time before you had allowed the demon known as Bill into your life.

You shivered and sat up-right and stood, heading to the bedroom and stealing one of the covers from the well-made bed and going back to the living room. Bill still sat in his seat, looking at the television as if genuinely interested, or bored enough to listen. You took in what you thought were just tattoos, before realizing they were much more. Sitting down next to him, you tried to be inconspicuous as you scanned his torso up and down, trying to make sense of the words on his shoulder, side, and back. Your attempts at secrecy were futile, however, as you saw Cipher smirk widely.

“Like what you see?” He asked, turning towards you as to allow you to see the exact opposite of what you wanted to see.

“Uh...no.” You answered, nonchalantly. “Can you turn around for a second?” You asked, and Bill chuckled to himself proudly.

“Ah, so you’re more into the toned backs sweetpea? Remember I can shift my appearance to anything you’d like, so-”

“God, shut up.” You cursed, moving closer to better see the words and drawings on his back. You looked at the drawings of gnomes and such on his back. ”Gnomes” “Floating Eyeballs — Are they watching me?” “Danger Unknown” Written in red. The drawings were peculiar and you wondered who the hell Bill’s tattoo artist was. The handwriting was so small and neat, you couldn’t pick out any of the words without looking at the drawings next to them. Some things, however, really stood out. Such as, for the Advice of a Category 10 ghost, in blue was written ”Get the local rich girl to apologize to them!” and signed by a name that you could only barely read.

“Dipper?” You asked out loud, and Cipher froze. You waited for an answer but received none, maybe your question was not phrased the right way. “Who’s Dipper?” You asked, and still received no answer. You took the silence as “I don’t want to talk about it” and went back to studying the words, which you still couldn’t make out. 

“Nice tats.” You said anyways, followed by a forced laugh from Cipher, almost embarrassingly so.

“They’re not tattoos.” He replied, so you hesitantly reached out and outlined the words on his back. They felt odd and indented, almost as if they were carved or imprinted into his back and not injected with ink. But what surprised you most was Bill. He was cold. Freezing, in fact, almost like dry ice, where it was so cold it almost burnt. “They’re warnings.” You moved your hand away and watched him rub his sides and turn to you. “You never really think about how I feel, do you?” 

“Do you know how much it sucks to be completely invisible to the world, have no physical form, and not be seen or not be felt by more than one person?” He grimaced as he looked down at his sides. “I hate this. I hate being so dependent on something as weak as a human.” He went on and on about this, he explained his frustrations about needing to have a vessel to do anything, and even with a vessel his options were limited. “And my hands are so damn fucking COLD all the time.” He said, and now you weren’t sure what he was rambling on about.  
“Aw, sucks.” You muttered. It was as if he didn’t hear you, and so you spoke louder. “Yeah, I can’t imagine how it must be to feed off of someone’s life. Take them apart one day at a time. Rip out any social aspect of their lives and completely fuck with their thinking.” You were now looking at each other, both of you seeming angry and upset. “I was going to go to COLLEGE. I had plans, you know? I had friends! A fucking family! A decent life in an apartment that I worked hard to get! You took that away from me without a single-”

“You are so much more fucking annoying when you’ve had a shower and some food, you know that?” He interrupted, and you stammered for a response. “God, I’m so fucking sorry that I took you away from your friends and family! Must be painful, but of course I wouldn’t know because you just assume I don’t have friends or family. Families are much harder to harvest but I had friends. In fact, I had CLOSE friends. I had power and I was respected among TRILLIONS. All of that got ripped away from me and you can’t put all of the blame on me for trying to get those things back.”

“You can’t put the blame on me for whatever happened to you before you took away everything that I had. At least YOU’RE getting that shit back. Me, on the other hand? Once you’re gone I have...noth…” You trailed off into silence. The realization of the situation at hand scared you. Bill was all you had. This demon that was sucking the life out of you every second of the way was all you had. Bill looked at you with mixed emotions. “Never mind.” You said, wrapping the blanket around you as you leaned back against the couch. “We both had it rough.” You muttered, looking at the TV uninterested in whatever was happening.

“One worse than the other.” Bill said, crossing his arms over his head as he, too, looked at the television.

“No, we both had it rough.” You repeated.

“Agree to disagree.”

“Sure.” You said. You side-eyed him and saw a smirk on his lips, which made you sigh as you looked back at the television.

“Hey, I was wondering,” Bill said, catching your full attention as you turned to look at him. “So humans have weird romantic emotions, right?” You cocked your eyebrow.

“An odd opening question, but yeah, I guess so.” You responded. “Why?”

“I think we may have discussed this before, but-” Mid sentence, Cipher quickly moves over to you, pausing inches away from your face and looking you in the eyes. He slowly closes the gap between the two of you with a soft yet somehow tender kiss. For one reason or another, you didn’t move away, and even raised your hand to hold his cheek. 

After a few seconds, he moved away and you were left speechless. Deciding to break the silence, you decided to speak. “What was that?” You asked, confused. He began to laugh, a giggle at first but it turned into something psychotic. You moved to the edge of the couch as the room started to turn into a red colour, and his voice began echoing and bouncing of the walls. 

“Interesting.” He said between laughs, his voice came from every direction and you stood up quickly to run somewhere. Hands reached up from the ground and grabbed your ankles, causing you to fall over. “A condition that causes hostages to acquire romantic feelings towards their captor.” His voice was louder now as you looked at him. He got up and began walking towards you and you found yourself unable to move. He pinned you to the floor and his face began distorting into something that didn’t look human. 

“The psychological response wherein a captive begins to identify closely with his or her captors, as well as with their agenda and demands.” He laughed, the voices filled your ears loudly and you began to scream for him to stop.

“STOCK-HOLM-SYN-DROME.” He screeched, his voice completely distorted as blood and maggots dripped from his orifices and onto you below him. You heard laughter coming from all around you and a screeching sound pierced your ears as you began to cry louder and louder.

You awoke on the couch in a jolt, looking at the television that was still playing whatever irrelevant show it was playing before. You looked at the table next to you and saw a half eaten ham sandwich on the table. The room had gone back to normal and Cipher was nowhere to be seen. You curled up into a ball, muttering “Oh, God…” but no tears came out.

He was right.


End file.
